Albus Potter and the Time of Prophecy
by Constance Naomi
Summary: Albus Potter was born to the most influential and powerful couple in wizarding history. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Before he was even born a prophecy was made about him, and his role in defeating a new kind of terror. What will happen when he starts at Hogwarts? Will he be anything like his father, and is he the next savior of the wizarding world? Follow his adventures.
1. Prolog - Prophecy

Albus Potter and the Time of Prophecy

Prolog: Prophecy

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk hurriedly scratching on a piece of parchment. Earlier that evening she had gone up to the tower to have a word with her long time colleague, Ms Sybil Trelawney. Sybil, known for her aloofness and claims to being the great, great granddaughter of a world renowned seer had little to her knowledge actually ever given a real prophecy; with regards to Harry Potter of course. Harry…The Potters needed to be informed at once, but in complete secrecy. If this leaked out to anyone who was not in the Order or a friend of Harry Potter then severe consequences could follow.

_Mr. Potts,_

_Burn this immediately after reading._

_I bide you goodnight. Excuse my interruption, but something has come to my notice and needs to be said immediately with extreme caution. Dinner perhaps? Talk with Molly._

_Kind regards,_

_Hogwarts_

Minerva looked at her letter, knowing that if it got into the wrong hands then nothing would be jeopardized. Harry would figure it out quickly and talk to Molly Weasley to make dinner plans at the burrow. Now time dragged, waiting for a reply. Looking at the clock she let out an exasperated sigh and stood up slowly pacing the headmistresses office.

"Minerva, it will do well to not let your emotions override your level head." Said a jovial voice from behind the prominent oak desk.

"I am trying Albus, but I can't help but worry that this is just the beginning of another dangerous time ahead for us all. Harry has been through so much in his life, how am I to find the courage to tell him this horrible news? What will this do to Ginny?"

"My dear old friend, have you not figured out by now that whatever you throw at Harry he will prevail? They both will. It is your duty to inform them of this Minerva, to protect their child."

"Yes Albus, I know."

Harry Potter was woken up by a screech at the window. Who the bloody Hell would send an owl at this time of night? Wasn't it already bad that Ginny was due to have their second child any day now? She could hardly get comfortable enough lately to fall asleep and when she did their little 'bundle' as Ginny lovingly called it would wake her up with kicks. Harry knew that Ginny was restless and ready to have this baby. The last few months had not been so joyous for her with zero sleep and taking care of their son James, who was exactly like his two namesakes. Hopefully the owl didn't wake Ginny up or there would be a near death in the future. A smile flickered on his slim face at where his thoughts where heading. Harry, never a violent person knew that his being a new parent and then unexpectedly having another child soon after as well as dealing with his new job at the Ministry as Head Auror were the reasons for the added stress and pessimism. Walking swiftly to the window, Harry thanked the tawny owl and took the letter that it offered from its leg. Harry scanned the letter, a cold sweat dripping down his neck. He knew already that this did not bode well for his family. Throwing the letter into the fireplace and burning the parchment completely till all were left were charred remains, he ran up the stairs and woke Ginny up from her slumber.

"Ginny Love, I'm so sorry to wake you, but we have an emergency."

"Harry? What is it? Is James ok? I didn't hear him cry, is everything alright?"

"Gin, we have to get James and head to your parents house. Now, Gin."

"Harry! What is wrong? What happened?"

"I will tell you when we get there"

A look of understanding passed between them. Ginny nodded, and Harry gently helped her up and guided her down the hall to the nursery. James was sound asleep as his father picked him up, moving ever so slightly in his arms to get more comfortable.

With embers still in the fireplace, Ginny lit the fire with green flames. Grabbed a fistful of floo powder and said in a clear voice "The Burrow" with Harry and James quickly following her.

Molly Weasley was sound asleep when she awoke by a loud bang. She quickly sat up then shook he husband Arthur awake. "Arthur, I think someone is in the house!"

"Molly dear, go back to sleep."

"Arthur Weasley! Get up now!"

Seeing his wife's glare he knew after so many years of marriage that she would not be satisfied until the house was checked. Sighing, he sat up and put his dressing gown on. Followed by his wife they made their way down the crooked stairs to the kitchen. Upon reaching the entrance they noticed that the light was on. Pulling his wand out, Arthur whispered to his wife "Molly get behind me". He crept around the corner and was surprised to find not an intruder but his very pregnant daughter Ginny, and his son-in-law Harry Potter with little James nestled into his arms.

"Harry? Ginny? What is this? Why are you all here, and at this hour?" Arthur demanded

"I'm sorry Arthur, its just tonight I received a rather alarming letter from Professor McGonagall, revolving unsettling information that she has recently come across. She asked me to immediately come here and invite her to dinner through you Molly..." Nodding to his mother in law. "She then prompted me to burn the letter once I was done reading her news as there might be eyes that don't need to see its contents."

Ginny, slightly shaking heaved herself into the nearest chair and turned flashing eyes towards her husband. "Harry, I don't think I want to know what the Professor has to say. I'm scared, and the prospect of any danger at all is unbearable."

Taking his wife's hand, Harry stared into her eyes, full of love and care. "I wont let anything happen to our family Ginny. I love you, and James, and our little bundle so much." Ginny smirked at the end of Harry's words, that reassurance was all she needed and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

Molly turned to the fireplace and fire called the headmistress of Hogwarts. Dinner tomorrow night sounded lovely, and hopefully this mess could get sorted out for her daughter and son-in-law to have some peace.

The next night, tension at the Burrow was at an all time high. Dinner was slowly approaching and the Potters, along with the Weasley's; which included just about every Weasley, excluding Charlie since he was in Romania with the dragons, were all waiting for Minerva McGonagall to arrive at the burrow and lay down her news. It was a very full house, Ron was with his very pregnant wife Hermione, Bill with his wife Fleur and all three of their children Victoire, Dominique, and Louis, Percy with his wife Audrey and their two daughters Molly, and Lucy, and George with his wife Angelina and their two children Fred, and Roxanne. Roxanne was a year old and the only one still in nappies. Fred and James had just turned 2; Lucy and Louis were only a little bit older than them by a few months. Sweet Molly was 3, Dominique was 4, and Victoire, the eldest was 5 soon to be 6.

Suddenly, the fire lit with green flames, and the person that they had been waiting for, Professor Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry gracefully walked out into the extremely packed kitchen. The flames lit a second time, and walking out of the fireplace was the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt carrying a large muggle like case.

Harry strode up to his old head of house and greeted her, then went up to Kingsley and shook his hand.

"Harry, my young man, it is good to see you!" Boomed Kingsley's deep voice

"You too Kingsley, you too" replied Harry then turning to Minerva "Professor, your letter last night was most disturbing, and I cannot help the feeling that there is an astonishing amount that you left out. If you please…" leading her to a chair

Professor McGonagall looked sternly into everyone's eyes before looking back at the man with the lightning bolt scar "Mr. Potter yes, I have news to inform you and your family. I am not surprised that your entire family is here, but let me warn you that this information is very delicate. That is why the Minister is here, as he was in the Order and known to be trustworthy. For the sake of your family no one in this room should discuss what I am about to say to any other person who is not here."

Harry looked at his family, saw the fear in their eyes, but also the courage to proceed. He took his wife's hand and gave his old head of house a nod.

Taking that as her queue, Minerva sat down and rubbed her temples to calm her nerves. Looking back up at her beloved pupil she uttered the four words that no parent wanted to hear. "There is a prophecy"

The color drained from Harry's face. There was a gasp from somewhere in the room. Ginny still clutching his hand began shaking again with tears rolling down her face.

Looking into his eyes, McGonagall knew that he deserved to hear it all as a child of a prophecy himself, and now the parent of one.

"Last night I went to visit a dear colleague of mine that you might remember. Sybil Trelawney. Before I left it seemed like a fit had over come her and in a deep, and ragged voice she began to voice something that I could never imagine and I'm completely positive neither could she." Minerva then turned to Kingsley and pulled out from his case a very similar shallow stone basin with runes on the edges. Harry recognized it at once at Dumbledore's Pensieve. McGonagall then turned towards the table and placed the Pensieve at the center for everyone to see. She then raised her wand to her temple. From it, she withdrew a silvery, silky like strand and deposited it into the basin. She stood at the table watching her memory, knowing that she could not postpone this any longer, sighed and raised her wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

A figure everyone then realized as Sybil Trelawney rose out of it, draped in her many shawls, and enormous glasses that magnified her eyes giving her a mouse like appearance. When Professor Trelawney spoke it was in the rough, harsh tones that Harry had heard only a few times before in his life.

"**The one with the power to vanquish the Original Evil approaches…Born to those of the lions roar, fiery red and emerald green. Born as the seventh month dies…and Evil will know him for his magnificent power, but he will have power the Original Evil has not…and either must die at the hand of the other, for darkness will consume him if the Original Evil is not destroyed…The one with the power to vanquish Evil approaches, he will be the greatest wizard ever known…"**

Slowly the figure of Professor Trelawney faded back into the Pensieve and vanished. The silence was deafening in the room that you could hear a pin drop.

"Minerva?" asked the tearful Molly Weasley, "…what does it mean?"

"It means," replied McGonagall "that the person to destroy the original embodiment of Evil will be born at the end of July, next month. This boy will be born to parents from Gryffindor house that have traits such as red hair, and green eyes. This child will be the most powerful wizard ever known to the magical world."

Harry felt sick, how could this be happening? Ginny was rubbing her stomach, knowing that her child was now going to be affected for the rest of his life. "My poor baby, my poor baby" was all she could think. Her protective mother side had now kicked in full force, she would die for this child, and no harm will ever come to him.


	2. Chapter 1 - Power he knows not

Albus Potter and the time of Prophecy

Chapter 1 Power he knows not

"Hey Albie, going to run to mummy for a good cry?"

"Go away James!"

"Albie!" said with feigned gasp of outrage "and I thought we were so close…"

This then made James' gang; which consisted of Fred and Louis laugh out loud. The two cousins knew that if they ever got bored that they could always rely on James to go pick on Albus for fun.

"James, I mean it! Go Away!"

"No, I wont Albus! You have been getting in my way all day! This is supposed to be about me! I am the one going to Hogwarts this year! Not you!"

Albus knew that James was past the limit of speaking to logically, when he got like this it usually didn't end up well for him. Backing away slowly, he realized that he was much too far away from the Burrow to make a run for it. Blast! Why did he decide to take a walk in the garden by himself? Why didn't he ask Rose to come with him?

"James, please…don't do this! Please!"

"Oh, little brother. We aren't going to hurt you." The gleam in his eyes shining a little brighter

Rose Weasley was hardly aware of the distress that her favorite cousin was in. She was in the middle of reading "Hogwarts, A History" her mother had given her very own copy since Rose had not stopped bothering her for her to read it. Rose was fascinated, but she kept on having this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Frustrated that her intuition was talking over the joys of reading such a wonderful book was getting on her last nerve! Huffing, she closed the book, and then went to search for Albus, who she knew would make her feel better. He always had a way of calming her down, ever since they were in nappies. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that they were best friends. After almost a half hour of searching the entire house for her dear cousin, the feeling that something wasn't right was now so prominent that she was almost hyperventilating. Running down stairs into the kitchen, she ran right into her mother, grandmother and aunts.

"Mum, Mummy!" Have you seen Albus? I can't find him anywhere and I know something isn't right! I can feel it!"

It was like the air in the room had dropped 10 degrees.

Aunt Ginny stood up and sent a patronus, two minutes later Uncle Harry was bounding into the kitchen with her dad, granddad, and uncles.

"Ginny, what is it? Albus is gone?"

"Harry, Rose has been searching for Albus and can't find him." Taking a deep breath to ease her rising anxiety "What if this is what we have been trying to prevent now happening…its all my fault, I wasn't watching him! My baby!"

"Gin, we will find him." Harry said, taking Ginny's hand

"Rose darling, you have searched the entire house?" Grand Mum asked

"Yes, Grand Mum! He isn't here!" Hermione placed a soothing hand on her daughters back "We will find him sweetheart"

Once outside, the Weasley-Potter family moved slowly to make sure that every bush and hidey-hole was searched.

About a quarter of half the yard was searched, when all the sudden a windswept Louis ran forward, looking on the verge of tears. "Dad, Mum, we didn't mean it! It was an accident! I'm so sorry! Please, you have to come and help!"

Uncle Bill stared at his son his ears going red while Aunt Fleur went to stand right next to him. "What happened Louis?" demanded Uncle Bill

"Louis! Answer your fazer!" snapped Aunt Fleur

"I…I…it…he…I…. didn't know that it would happen like that…he…" tears streaming down his face

Harry looked at his nephew, knowing that whatever happened, it involved not just one son, but also both. "Louis, where are James and Albus? What did James do?"

"I…he…he…I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Fleur looked at her husband, and then picked up her son as he stared to bawl hysterically at this point and lead him away from the crowd back towards the burrow. She came back after a few minutes, "I was able to calm him down. He says that James, Fred, and him found Albus in the garden cloze to zey field. Zey then led him to ze woods. I told him I would go back in with hem while you went to get Albus."

"Ok Weasleys lets go!" Granddad exclaimed.

They made their way to the field and then into the dense woods that surrounded Ottery St. Catchpole. Breaking up into groups to cover the ground faster, Harry and Ron went in search of Harry's sons. After a good 10 minutes of searching, a noise could be heard that sounded like a whimpering. Harry looked at Ron giving him the affirmative nod that they both knew to approach the sound with caution. Their auror training kicking in, they stealthily moved their way around rocks and trees to get a closer look at what this noise could be.

Once they made it to the source, they looked around and found not Albus, but James and Fred cowering on the forest floor both with shocked looks on their faces.

Harry ran to James, while Ron headed towards Fred. "James, are you all right son? What happened?"

James took a gasp of air like his lungs depended on it, looked at his father with unseeing eyes like he was lost in thought then began crying. "Dad, I didn't know! I'm so sorry!"

"James! What happened?" Harrys temper now getting the better of him. He had still not found Albus and knew now that his son was in danger or gravely hurt in these woods.

"Dad, I…I went to play a prank on him. It was supposed to be all fun, but he fought back and then I pushed him and he started to freeze up like he was having some sort of fit. I didn't know what was happening, so I left him" taking another deep breath "once we were gone, I heard an explosion and saw a burst of light in he trees, I ran back, but was blocked by a force I didn't recognize, like a shield. I could hear him screaming, begging for help, but I couldn't do anything. Soon the light faded and he stopped screaming. The force is still up though. I couldn't get through dad! I'm so sorry! It was my fault! I'm so sorry!"

"James, you have to lead me to where he is, so we can help him. Come on, lets go son." Harry gently hefted up his son, and then told him to show them where Albus was.

The closer that they got to where James was taking them the more the air seemed to be electrified. The trees were dead looking, and some even blown right out of the ground, toppled over with their roots sticking out. A sense of foreboding was almost overwhelming. This couldn't be good. Harry sent a patronus to the rest of his family to meet him here, then told James and Fred to stay where they were while Ron and him went further in the forest to find Albus.

"Harry, I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to prepare yourself for what we may find"

"I know Ron, I know…he's just a child though, how could he do all of this?"

"He isn't just a child though, and you know it. He is the most powerful wizard since, well…ever!"

Finally the two friends stopped at what looked as a clearing except there was a crater like hole in the center. In the hole was Albus. Broken and battered. Looking like he had just been through hell and back.

"Bloody Hell!" gasped Ron

Harry ran to his son, slid into the crater and ever so gently like picking up a newborn baby, lifted up his broken son. Albus wasn't screaming, but little whimpers could be heard from him every few minutes. By the time Harry had gotten out of the hole with Albus in his arms, most of the rest of the family had found their way into the clearing.

"Merlin's Beard!" gasped Arthur

Ron anxiously turned towards his friend "Harry, we have to get him to St. Mungos immediately"

"Yes, Bill, George, and Charlie go to James and Fred and take them to The Burrow. Percy, and Arthur go to The Burrow and get Molly and Ginny. Tell them what has happened and where we are going."

The anticipation for any news in the waiting room was unbearable. Ginny was clenching Hurry's hand so tight that he thought it might fall off. The children where all at The Burrow with George, Charlie, Percy and the Aunts excluding Hermione who wanted to come with Ginny to know how Albus was doing. After an agonizing hour of waiting, the healers finally came out and gave the report to the family of how their young patient was faring.

"Mr. Potter, your son had almost every bone in his body broken, a severe concussion, and damage to his face. Not to worry, everything has been repaired. The bones will take a few days to heal, and it will be a painful process, also he may experience memory loss as to what happened; which is natural for something so traumatic to happen to a child. What he needs is a lot of sleep and rest."

Ginny almost losing her composer "May we see him?"

"Of course" the head healer assured her "he is asleep right now and might not wake up for a few hours, we are keeping him monitored"

The next few days were a blur; if you asked anyone a simple question they would reply with grunt and blank look. People took shifts to be with Albus so that he would always have someone with him.

James, Fred and Louis came to visit Albus on the third day. When James saw his brother he felt tears well up in his eyes. "My fault! All my fault!" was all he could think. Just seeing his 9-year-old brother bandaged up from head to toe lying in bed unconscious was frightening to him. He took a deep breath, he would have to brave, for his family, and for his brother. Whenever Albus got better he would be the best big brother ever!


End file.
